tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vengeance (chapter 5)
[[Datei:IDW_49_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #49 (IDW)]]Vengeance (chapter 5) ("Rache", Kapitel 5) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 19. August 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT #49 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Mateus Santolouco * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Vengeance" #4 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Vengeance" #6 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|320px|Duell der EntscheidungTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello/Metalhead **Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **Nobody und Alopex **Professor Honeycutt, Harold Lillja und Leatherhead *Foot Clan **Karai **Shredder **Kitsune **Koya und Bludgeon **Bebop und Rocksteady **Foot Elite *Baxter Stockman **Flyborgs und Mouser *Utroms (Cameo) Handlung thumb|left|160px|Foot-BruderschaftIm Hauptquartier des Foot Clans. Koya und Bludgeon beobachten Bebop und Rocksteady bei einer Fressorgie mit begleitenden Prahlereien von ihren neuesten "Abenteuern". Koya ist angewidert, da die beiden keinerlei Pflichtbewusstsein für ihren Clan zeigen, während sie und Bludgeon darüber froh sein können, dass ihr Meister Shredder wieder von den Toten auferstanden ist"Vengeance" #3 und ihnen noch eine Chance gegeben hat, ihre Treue zu beweisen, obwohl sie ihn damals beim gescheiterten Angriff auf den Technodrom aufgegeben hatten."Attack on Technodrome" #4 Bludgeon jedoch erinnert sie daran, dass sie darauf stolz sein können, dass der Meister sie weiter bei sich behält und sie an seinen Plänen weiter teilhaben können. thumb|160px|Unerwarteter VerratWährenddessen befragt der Shredder Baxter Stockman über den derzeitigen Status des Vernichtungsplans gegen Splinter und die Turtles."Vengeance" #3 und #4 Stockman antwortet zwar, dass alles so läuft wie erwartet, beschwert sich aber im nächsten Atemzug darüber, dass plötzlich eine Gruppe Foot Ninjas auf der Szene aufgetaucht sind, anscheinend um seinen Mousern und Flyborgs zur Hand zu gehen. Bei diesen Worten wird der Shredder stutzig, da er eine solche Aktion nicht angeordnet hat - und erst dann bemerkt er, dass sich Karai auf einmal nicht mehr bei ihnen befindet...! thumb|left|240px|Eine ehrenvolle HerausforderungZur gleichen Zeit auf der Brooklyn Bridge kommen die Turtles, Splinter, Alopex und Angel für die ersten Augenblicke aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Zuerst sehen sie sich von Hunderten von Mousern und Flyborgs hoffnungslos umzingelt; dann taucht eine Gruppe Foot Ninjas auf und metzelt die Roboter aus dem Stehgreif heraus nieder! Den Grund für diese überraschende Wendung liefert ihnen Karai, die sie um eine kurze Waffenruhe bittet (welche Splinter ihr trotz Raphaels Einwände auch gewährt), bevor sie sich erklärt. Karai will nach wie vor die Zerstörung der Turtles, so wie es ihr Großvater und Meister sich wünscht, doch nicht auf eine so unehrenhafte Weise wie durch einen Massenangriff von Stockmans Robotern, sondern als ehrenvollen Zweikampf Krieger gegen Krieger. Splinter hat nichts gegen diese Absicht, jedoch legt er Widerspruch dagegen ein, dass Karais Leute seiner Gruppe gegenüber nach wie vor zahlenmäßig überlegen sind und dass der Shredder damit sein Ziel auf eine Weise verfolgt, die eines wahren Meisters unwürdig ist. Daher schlägt er ihr eine Alternative vor, wie man diesen Konflikt auf eine wirklich ehrenvolle Weise entscheiden kann... thumb|160px|Hilfe aus dem heiteren HimmelIndessen kommunizieren Harold und Professor Honeycutt über eine interdimensionale Funkverbindung miteinander und debattieren über Honeycutts Lösung, Donatellos Verletzungen zu heilen. Mit den Gerätschaften des Technodroms hat Honeycutt zwar einen neuen Panzer für seinen Freund hergestellt, aber der Fugitoid benötigt neues Ooze, um Donatellos innere Verletzung zu behandeln. Doch die frei verfügbaren Vorräte dieses Stoffes sind bereits erschöpft, und um neues zu erlangen, müsste Honeycutt einen der Utrom-Stasisröhren anzapfen, was den Tod des betroffenen Insassen bedeuten würde"Krang War" #4 - eine Maßnahme, die er nicht bereit ist einzugehen.''Utrom Empire'' #1, #2 und #3 Doch da plötzlich taucht eine weitere Gestalt - ein riesiges, mit dicken Schuppen und einem langen, gepanzerten Schwanz bewehrtes Individuum - mit einem Kanister voller Ooze im Stasis-Kontrollraum auf und bietet den beiden sprachlosen Wissenschaftlern im Gegenzug für eine Gefälligkeit eine Lösung für ihr gegenwärtiges Dilemma an... thumb|left|160px|Motiv der EhreAuf der Erde überschüttet Stockman den Shredder mit wütenden Vorwürfen, dass dessen Ninjas ihm die Chance (und damit das Prestige) genommen hätten, die Turtles ganz alleine aus dem Weg räumen zu dürfen. In dem Moment kehren Karai und ihre Leute zurück, und der zornige Shredder will sie für ihren Ungehorsam auf der Stelle exekutieren; doch Kitsune kann ihn davon überzeugen, zuerst ihre Gründe anzuhören, bevor er sie niederstreckt. Mit seiner Erlaubnis beginnt Karai ihre Argumente darzulegen: Nach dem desaströsen Angriff auf Burnow Island"Attack on Technodrome" #3 und #4 ist der Foot Clan im Begriff, seine erworbene Machtbasis - und seine Ehre - wieder zu verlieren, vor allem weil der Shredder trotzdem danach strebt, die alte Fehde zwischen ihm und Hamato Yoshi um jeden erdenkbaren Preis zu beenden. Daher sieht sie es als ihre Pflicht an, ihren Meister wieder auf den wahren Pfad der Ehre zurückzuführen, um die Ehre des Clans wieder herzustellen, so wie sie es von Anfang an selbst angestrebt hat.''Villains Micro-Series #5: Karai'' thumb|240px|Die HerausforderungDieser Meinung schließt sich auch Splinter an, der sich, seine Söhne, Angel und Alopex nun inmitten von Karais Ninja zu erkennen gibt, und er fordert seinen Erzfeind zu einem formellen Duell heraus. Der Shredder weigert sich vehement und will seine Gegner auf der Stelle abschlachten lassen; Kitsune aber verhindert dies und kann den Shredder (unterstützt von einer gehörigen Dosis ihrer magischen Kräfte) überreden, die Herausforderung anzunehmen, um seinen Wert als Krieger und "wahren Herrn der Welt" unter Beweis zu stellen. Letztendlich nimmt der Shredder dann doch noch die Herausforderung an, während Stockman klammheimlich das Weite sucht. thumb|left|160px|Die RegelnDas Duell wird in einer Arena vorbereitet, und da sie alle drei zu Zuschauern degradiert worden sind, erklären Kitsune und Alopex der widerwilligen Angel die Regeln des bevorstehenden Kampfes. Die Bestimmungen dieser Auseinandersetzung sehen vor, dass vier ausgewählte Krieger ihrem jeweiligen Meister zur Seite stehen dürfen; diese acht müssen sich zuerst im Namen ihres Meisters gegenseitig bekämpfen, bis sämtliche Mitglieder einer Seite besiegt worden sind, und die verbliebenen Kämpfer dürfen sich dann ihrem Meister im letzten Zweikampf mit seinem Erzfeind anschließen. Als nun die beiden Parteien sich gegenüberstehen, äußert Michelangelo seinen Unwillen darüber, jemals jemanden - selbst ein Individuum wie den Shredder - töten zu müssen. Splinter erinnert ihn daran, dass sie schon einmal darüber gesprochen haben, dass nur der Tod des Shredders - oder ihrer - diesen ewigen Konflikt endgültig beenden kann."Sins of the Father" #2 thumb|240px|Gefahr von zwei SeitenKaum als diese Worte zwischen Sohn und Vater ausgesprochen sind, eröffnet Karai den Zweikampf; doch sie wird vom Shredder zum Zuschauen verdammt, bis der Kampf vorüber ist, um dann ihre Bestrafung entgegenzunehmen. Nach einer letzten Ermahnung ihres Vaters, ihre eigenen Stärken gegen die Schwächen des Gegners zu nutzen, stürzen sich Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello auf ihre designierten Gegner: Bebop, Rocksteady, Koya und Bludgeon. Zuerst machen die Turtles ihre Sache gut, doch dann verlieren sie ihre Konzentration; die Foot-Mutanten nutzen ihre Chance gnadenlos aus und strecken die Turtles einen nach dem anderen zu Boden. Angel will eingreifen, doch Alopex und die Foot Elite halten sie zurück. Doch während sich die Foot-Mutanten neu formieren, um die Turtles ein für alle Mal zu erledigen, beginnt Kitsune einen Zauber zu weben und in Alopex's Verstand einzudringen... Neudruckversionen *''Vengeance, Part 2'' (Graphic Novel), Februar 2016 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #6 (Hardcover), April 2018 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)